


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: At Albus Bachelor Party, Scorpius begs Albus to rig Spin the bottle.Leading to a very surprised Scorpius, finding out just how kinky Hugo is and how sexually compatible they are.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait you want me to what?” Albus squinted at his best friend as he took a large sip of the rather cheap wine that was in his party cup.

“Rig Spin the bottle…come on! It’s not hard, it’s just one charm and then I can spend seven minutes in heaven making out with Hugo Weasley” Scorpius Grinned boyishly.

“How do you even know that’ll happen? This is my bachelor party...not some cheesy high school hook up night.”

Scorpius threw his hands up defensively. “Just because your marrying horse cock...doesn’t mean I can’t have a fun time” Scorpius pouted trying to guilt his best friend. The two of them had been inseparable since the start of Hogwarts, even losing their virginities together in a threesome they refuse to mention. Primarily because they’d forgotten who the third person was.

“Fine. If we end up playing Spin the Bottle...I’ll rig it...” Albus nodded adjusting the bride to be sash he’d been forced to wear. “And stop calling Frank Horse cock...he does not need that sort of ego boost...”

Scorpius chuckled amused. “There are way worse nicknames...”

“So Anyway...why Hugo? Don’t you like the freaky red heads?” Albus asked standing up, he knew Scorpius type almost as well as his own.

“I love them. But the rest of your cousins are meh...Hugo I dunno he interests me...” Scorpius said blushing. “There’s something about him...”

Albus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“He has a really big arse. Okay. I caught a glimpse when he walked in those skin-tight jeans....”

Albus laughed hard. “Yeah I guess he does...”

Their conversation was interrupted by the music suddenly cutting out and Rose standing on a chair waving an empty vodka bottle. “We’re going to play... _hic_...spin the bottle” she slurred drunkenly.

“See I told you...” Scorpius said standing up and brushing himself self-down. “Now I have a date with destiny...” he added dramatically.

Albus shook his head and followed Scorpius to where Rose was corralling mostly the single guests around in a circle.

“Not playing Cuz?” Hugo asked nudging Albus.

“Me?” Albus chuckled. “Merlin no. Frank will murder anyone game enough to try...you should though...”

“Eh it’s not really my thing...” Hugo shrugged.

“Scorpius is playing.” Albus added. Curiously seeing what kind of reaction that would get. Hugo’s eyes lit up.

“Is he? Maybe I will then...” Hugo said chugging the rest of his beer, his stomach bloating out a bit as he let out a belch. “I know this is the alcohol talking...but...I’ve had a crush on him for ages...It’s the blonde hair...” Hugo bit his lip.

Albus looked at him impressed. “Maybe you’ll get lucky...” Albus nudged. Hugo chuckled and grabbed another can of beer and cracked it open as he sat down in the circle.

“Soo whoever spins the bottle. Whichever way the top of the bottle points you must make out with them. Even if you’re a big Gaybo like Scorpius...” Rose said placing the bottle carefully in the centre.

“I’ll go first then?” Scorpius snapped back glaringly.

“Pfft sure. I want to see you be forced to snog a girl.” Rose said with a wicked smile.

Albus slipped out his wand and waved the charm as Scorpius span the bottle. Turning it with his wand and guiding to slow down doing slower circuits until it settled to face Hugo.

The rest of the circle laughed.

Scorpius went red, he hadn’t expected that reaction. Instead unfettered by the mocking, Hugo moved forward and Smiled.

The laughing stopped instantly. “Is Hugo Gay?” Someone muttered to Rose.

As Scorpius leant in and kissed Hugo’s lips, gently at first. In case he wasn’t into it, then Hugo’s tongue pushed into Scorpius mouth. As the two began to make out, not particularly caring that everyone was watching.

“Go make out somewhere else...” Rose said shoving her brother. Who broke the kiss and glared at her. Before turning to Scorpius and Practically pouncing on him. The tall blonde unable to stop grinning.

Albus smiled warmly as he watched them make out on the floor, the game resuming alongside them. Before they finally snuck off into one of the bedrooms. Albus phone dinged, he slipped it out onto his palm a text message at the centre from Frank.

“Hens night going well?”

“Mostly yeah, helped Scorpius and Hugo hook up. How’s the bucks party...”

“Ooohh! Well I’ve had more breasts in my face than I ever needed. And now James is insisting we streak through Diagon Alley.”

“Do not get Arrested!! Especially as it’ll probably be my dad who has to do it!” He texted back quickly.

“I make no promises that Dad will not Arrest your husband to be Al!”

“James! Don’t you Dare...”

Then a photo lit up, of his fiancé and his best friends all naked in alleyway. “I’m fucked...” Albus swore sighing.

Hugo pressed his swollen beer filled belly against Scorpius as they made out. Scorpius hands pushing into his jeans to grope Hugo’s ass. Hugo let out a moan at the way Scorpius was squeezing it. “You like that?” Scorpius said grinning between kisses.

“Uh huh...” Hugo moaned out his voice breathy and horny.

“What else do you like...” Scorpius said as he began to kiss Hugo’s neck sucking on the skin to make a hickey occasionally biting down experimentally.

“That...definitely Ohh that...” Hugo replied writhing.

Scorpius beamed. ‘This was going to be fun’

Hugo sat up and groaned his body was tired. He couldn’t remember how long he and Scorpius had gone at it. Other that it’d had been long and really really hot.

He looked over and saw light streaming into the curtains. Realising he was laying in James bed, he’d had sex in his cousins’ bed. The door opened, and Scorpius walked in carrying a tray of food. “How’s your butt cutie?” Scorpius asked brightly.

“Good?” Hugo said hesitant.

Scorpius placed the tray down in front of Hugo. A full English breakfast, poached eggs, hash browns and sausages. “Eat up...it’ll help any remaining hangover you might have.”

“Thanks...” Hugo smiled as he began to dig in. Scorpius sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders. “Where did you go?”

“To make you breakfast and go with Albus when he bailed out Frank and the others. They got arrested, Frank had nothing but a rubber horse mask covering his bits...” Scorpius sniggered grinning. “Did you enjoy last night?” Scorpius asked gently.

“So much...it all felt so good...” Hugo admitted his mouth full.

“You seemed to enjoy when I marked you. And was rough with you...” Scorpius asked watching Hugo’s reactions carefully as he thumbed the large hickey on his neck.

Hugo twitched a moan escaping when he ate. “Scorp...” he groaned feeling his cock harden.

Scorpius smiled and kissed the bruise. “Sorry. But you were very hot, all those moans...your so loud...”

Hugo’s cheeks went crimson. “Was that bad...”

“No. It wasn’t”

Hugo finished the breakfast and let out a hearty belch. Scorpius arm curling around his stomach thumbing his bellybutton. “I look pregnant...” Hugo whimpered in embarrassment. He knew whatever was happening with Scorpius had to be superficial.

“Maybe one day...” Scorpius commented. Hugo leant back against Scorpius pale muscled body.

Hugo’s eyes went wide. Scorpius shouldn’t have reacted like that, he was supposed to laugh and quickly exit. Not like the idea, Hugo’s mind raced trying to think of something that would prove Scorpius didn’t actually want him. Hugo’s eyes lit up maybe he’d just bring out weird Hugo, no one ever wanted him after that. “So, is true you have a dungeon?” Hugo asked curiously.

“Mostly for Storage and a bit of wine...” Scorpius answered warmly.

“Oh...” Hugo frowned.

“What kind of dungeon were you hoping for?” Scorpius asked chuckling as he kissed Hugo’s cheek.

Hugo chuckled nervously. “Like they have at some of the muggle gay saunas. With a sling and Restraints and things.”

“Oh, the sex dungeon is kept in the tower room, it’s close to my bedroom so the sex slaves can’t escape at night...” Scorpius Grinned matter of factly.

“What?” Hugo squeaked out.

Scorpius laughed. “I don’t have sex slaves. That was a joke.”

Hugo turned to Scorpius staring at him. “Why aren’t you weirded out by me?”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “I think your cute, the sex was great and I’m enjoying hanging out with you...is that bad?”

“No... it’s just new...” Hugo said truthfully.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Scorpius said kissing him.

“It is...” Hugo said melting into Scorpius arms.

When Hugo eventually did arrive home, he could hear his Mum and Dad chatting as he opened the door.

“Is that you Hugo?” Ron asked calling from the kitchen.

“Yes Dad...” Hugo replied. Hoping he didn’t get a lecture.

Rose wandered past glass of water with an aspirin fizzing away in the glass. “Where did you disappear to? I thought you left early?”

“Nope...I just...crashed...” Hugo lied shifting.

Ron rounded the doorway from the kitchen and burst out laughing. “What’s that on your neck Hugo? Did you end using the patented Weasley Charm?”

Hugo startled and stared into the mirror and saw the Huge hickey. “Uhhh...” Hugo said trying to quickly come up with a response that would stop further questions being asked.

“Patented Weasley Charms? You might need your money back on those...” Hermione said offering Hugo a glass of water.

“No thanks mum. Sc... I had breakfast already...” He explained. “And the hickey is from a girl I hooked up with...” Hugo lied.

Ron grinned and nudged his son warmly. Patting him on the shoulder causing Hugo to tense from the other love bites under his jumper. “That’s my boy.” Rose also seemed satisfied clearly to intoxicated to remember anything that happened the previous night regarding his hook-up.

Hermione crossed her arms and watched Hugo.

Hugo went red, his mum always knew when he lied. “I’m not ready to talk about it yet...” he said quickly.

“As long as you used protection spells” Hermione reminded him.

“Yeses...” Hugo groaned. His mum knew he was gay, not that he’d actively confirmed it. It was more an unsaid acknowledgment, as Hugo wasn’t quite sure if he was ready to label himself yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugo felt the owl drop the letter onto his stomach and then Perch itself on the windowsill. The owl began to preen its black feathers as it waited. Hugo groaned and began opening the square letter.

Inside was simple Piece of parchment. With a note scrawled.

‘I Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, wish to invite you Hugo (insert middle name here) Granger-Weasley. To the rehearsal dinner tonight as my date.

Yes or No.

P.S. my Phone number is below’

Hugo chuckled, “Hyperion...” He said pulling out his phone and adding Scorpius number.

He grabbed his ink and quill from the desk and circled yes and adding. ‘I’ll meet you there’ at the bottom and adding his mobile number alongside. Before reselling the envelope.

Hugo gave the letter back to the owl who flew from the window.

When the Owl arrived back at Malfoy Manor it flew in the open kitchen window and dropped it next to Scorpius cup of tea.

“So, what’s it say?” Albus asked grinning.

“Give me a second. Since when you have been this invested in my love life?” Scorpius asked slipping the card out.

“When I helped orchestrate it. Now what’s his answer?”

“he said yes. And he said he’ll meet me there...” Scorpius explained.

“You’re going to pick him up, aren’t you?” Albus asked knowing his best friend.

“Oh, one hundred percent” Scorpius nodded firmly.

“If I could be fly on the wall for that. I honestly wonder what my uncle will think...” Albus considered.

Scorpius shrugged. “I’d rather have everything out on the table. I want to dance with Hugo at the wedding...so it’s better I meet his parents before then...”

“And you’re not running that by Hugo at all?” Albus asked amused pursing his lips.

“I remember how your parents reacted when we became best friends. I’m hardly likely to win their approval instantly” Scorpius said wryly.

* * *

Hugo’s phone buzzed. “How is getting ready going?” Scorpius had texted.

Hugo leant over and opened his phone with his fingerprint. “Should be ready to Floo in 5.”

Hugo’s phone buzzed. “Cool. I’ll see you in a minute then...”

Hugo stared in horror. “No...no..no..” he began muttering over and over as he picked up his wand, phone and keys and raced down the stairs as he heard the doorbell ring.

“I’ll get it!” Ron called out.

“Dad…wait...” Hugo called out fruitlessly as he raced to the bottom. As Ron opened the door and stared at the platinum blonde Scorpius who grinned warmly.

“Hello Mr Weasley!” Scorpius said offering his hand brightly. “I’m here for Hugo...”

“You’re what?” Ron said eyes wide in confusion.

Hermione drifted over and saw Hugo’s mounting embarrassment.

“I’m taking Hugo out as my Date for Albus and Franks Rehearsal dinner...” Scorpius explained politely, “oh and I got you this...” Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of wine and offered it to Ron. “It’s from our cellar, as a gift...”

Hermione smiled and took the bottle from her shocked husband. “Thank you, Scorpius, how thoughtful...”

“I think you broke Dad...” Rose commented from t he couch.

Hugo slipped past his parents and jabbed Scorpius. “I am going to kill you and bury you in little pieces...” Hugo hissed.

“Hugo will you be home tonight?” Hermione Called Out.

“No... I’m going to Scorp’s...” Hugo explained.

Ron’s eyes went wider. “Bloody...hell...Mione...” Ron finally said as Hugo dragged a giggling Scorpius up the driveway. 

“He’s dating Malfoys kid?” Ron said perturbed. “I forbid it...”

Hermione laughed. “I can’t wait to see that work...” Hermione said examining the bottle of wine. “This is expensive wine Ron...let’s get you a glass...”

Ron shut the front door muttering under his breath as Rose snickered in amusement from the couch.

“I still can’t believe you did that. I am never ever going to live this down...” Hugo hissed to Scorpius as they apperated just outside the restaurant.

“Worth it. And this way they have until the weekend to get used to it, I’m going to want to dance with you after all” Scorpius smiled.

“Yeah...But this is like a thing. A date...I’m your boyfriend?” Hugo said trying to keep calm, as he saw the table. His aunt and uncle Harry and Ginny, His cousins Lilly, James and of course Albus alongside his husband to be frank his family. “Maybe this was a bad idea...” Hugo said wincing.

Scorpius kissed his cheek reassuringly. “You’ll Be Fine...”

“Scorp!” Albus said coming over to them and embracing Scorpius in a hug. “Aaand Hugo...soo how did your Parents react...”

“I think quite well...” Scorpius admitted.

“Dad looked like a bus had hit him” Hugo admitted.

Albus smiled wryly. “Could be worse...”

Frank Longbottom headed over and put an arm around Albus Waist. He was tall with dark hair and an ex jock body. “So, there’s the Man of Honour...” Frank smiled patting Scorpius on the shoulder warmly. “And Hugo. Good to see you.”

“Nice...” Frank Grinned approvingly to Scorpius.

Hugo went scarlet and Albus snickered. Scorpius kissed Hugo’s embarrassed cheek, “See I’m not the only one who thinks your cute...”

“Your ass is infamous around the Homos at Hogwarts...” Frank pointed out.

Hugo’s jaw dropped. “Really? But I never got asked out...”

Frank shrugged. “Most people thought you were straight.”

Hugo nodded slowly. “Thanks for letting me come tonight. I wouldn’t want to be an imposition.”

“I actively encouraged it. Scorpius has been single for too long...” Albus said teasingly.

“Hey. That’s not true...I was getting laid...”

“No, you weren’t...” Albus said shaking his head. “He’s too picky...”

Hugo chuckled a little proudly. As Scorpius led him around the party and over to his aunt and uncle.

“Hi Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry” Hugo smiled awkwardly.

“Hugo” Ginny said kissing his cheek warmly. “I didn’t know you’d be coming...”

“Yeah I’m Scorpius’s plus one” Hugo explained.

Harry looked impressed and grinned wryly. “So how did Ron take it?”

Scorpius chuckled. “He looked a little stunned...”

“I bet” Ginny smiled knowingly. “Well Whatever makes you happy.”

Hugo relaxed a little, it wasn’t that he wanted approval from his extended family. But it helped if Dad flipped out to have someone on his side. The rest of the dinner went well, he felt comfortable at Scorpius side and at the end of the night. Scorpius and Hugo Floo’ed back to Malfoy Manor.

“My father is already asleep. So, you don’t have to worry about meeting him tonight” Scorpius kissing Hugo Passionately.

Hugo melted as Scorpius pushed his tongue into his mouth and began to undo his shirt. “Here?” Hugo moaned out, as he felt Scorpius kneed and kiss his soft flesh.

“We’ll Start here. My cock needs lubricating before I take you upstairs. Show you my toys...my swing” Scorpius Grinned.

Hugo groaned, “you actually have a swing...” Hugo rasped. More turned than he could process.

“I have a swing now. Yes”, Scorpius Grinned.

“Can I suck you off up there...” Hugo begged writhing and rubbing his crotch against Scorpius own considerably bigger bulge.

“You sure you’re ready for that...” Scorpius asked. “We’ve barely talked about what you’re into?”

“You know lots of stuff...” Hugo said confused.

“Yeah. But...” Scorpius stopped. “There’s stuff I’m into...that you might not be...”

Hugo rolled his eyes. “Okay...go on...”

Scorpius tensed. “Later Hugo...” Scorpius begged shifting.

“Tell me...” Hugo encouraged prodding his chest. “Please...”

Scorpius breathed out and nodded. He put his hands-on Hugo’s belly. “I have a cum fetish. Sort of...I get turned on by the thought of my partner being stuffed full of cum. Like he was being bred to be pregnant...”

Hugo nodded slowly. “Is that why you have the toys?”

Scorpius nodded. “It’s also why I’ve been unable to keep a boyfriend. Most guys think it’s weird...”

“I don’t...” Hugo reassured. “I want to try it...”

Scorpius eyes went wide. “You do? You’re not just leading me on...”

“No...I want to try it. Please..” Hugo said earnestly.

Scorpius shuddered turned on. “Merlin that’s so...so hot...”

Hugo smiled and kissed Scorpius hard. Scorpius nodded and dragged him up the grand staircase and on the second floor leading him upstairs.

“I also don’t have a Sex dungeon. I have a cupboard with toys...” Scorpius said opening his bedroom door. “I do have the swing though...” he pointed to the black leather swing hanging from the roof filled up with cushions and an oversized teddy bear.

Hugo grinned and began to undo his belt letting his pants fall to his ankles. Exposing his naked ass.

“Have you been commando this whole time?” Scorpius said his eyes wide.

“Yeah...” Hugo smiled biting his lip.

“You are such a slut. You keep all this hidden...” Scorpius grinned slapping Hugo’s bare ass cheeks hard.

“Mhmmm...” Hugo groaned. Bending over and clutching the leather of the swing in his fists.

Scorpius stared at the bare ass and pushed three fingers into his mouth covering them in saliva. Before pushing them into Hugo’s ass. “How’s that...let me stretch that plump behind of yours...”

Hugo groaned as Scorpius began to scissor his asshole. Easing them in out firmly and rapidly. Hugo moaned loudly at the sensation. As Scorpius other and hand held his side firmly. “Ohh...man...oh...Merlin this feels good.”

Scorpius grinned. “You like to moan don’t you...Mhmm well I need to have a bit of lubrication on my cock...”

Hugo turned and looked at Scorpius Practically drooling in pleasure. “Yes...Master...”

Scorpius stiffened a little as he unsheathed his cock. “Just Scorpius...”

“How about Daddy...” Hugo asked batting his eyelids innocently.

Scorpius coughed. “Merlin...” he repeated finding Hugo ridiculously attractive and wondering if he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

“Daddy Scorp...can I be good and suck your cock.” Hugo said playfully rubbing a finger across Scorpius’s chest.

Scorpius eyes went wide, and it was taking him a lot of effort not to force his cock straight down Hugo’s throat. “Yeah...”

Hugo kneeled in front of Scorpius and gazed at the pale blondes’ shaft. It was long and thick and uncut. Hugo leaned in and began to suck Scorpius head before pushing his mouth down the length. Scorpius groaned as Hugo took the whole length in his mouth and began enthusiastically deep throating his cock.

Scorpius ran his fingers through Hugo’s red hair, tugging on it gently and forcing Hugo to deep throat him. Eventually Scorpius stepped back, and Hugo leant forward biting his lip lingering needing him.

“Into the swing” Scorpius said lustily. Hugo grinned and climbed in leaning on his back and placing his legs up and twirling his feet around the restraints.

Scorpius pushed the head of his cock into Hugo’s ass, and began to fuck him. The swing occasionally swinging gently away from him, causing Scorpius to grip Hugo’s belly and hips.

“Ohh...Merlin...fuck...” Hugo swore moaning. Eyes rolling back and head leaning back. Writhing his body in the sling, his stomach jiggling. “Daddy I’m gonna blow...” Hugo moaned hard as he felt his cock tighten and reach a climax blowing his load over his plump stomach.

“Good boy...” Scorpius said warmly pounding harder. Getting the speed up as he firmly tried to reach orgasm. “Give me one second...” Scorpius tying to hold back his orgasm and grabbing a small potion vial from a nearby nightstand it was had a pear like appearance the liquid as Scorpius swallowed it down and made a face.

“What was that?” Hugo said tensing. “Not some weird drug...”

“No..it’s something I brewed, increases fertility...” Scorpius said shoving his cock back into Hugo Arse Firmly. Causing him to groan firmly. “Gives me thicker larger loads...” Scorpius grunted as he began to fuck Hugo’s arse.

“Ohhh...” Hugo moaned not really listening. His hole more sensitive since cumming, and with Scorpius firmly. Fucking his ass. “Just cum...” Hugo begged.

Scorpius groaned audibly and shuddered as he felt his cock tense, moaning as he his thick viscous load sprayed into Hugo’s ass. The considerable load spraying and causing Hugo’s lower belly to bulge out to take it. Scorpius groaned as he felt the remainder spray out and pushed a butt plug in, that magically expanded so it couldn’t fall out. “How you are feeling?” Scorpius asked feeling Hugo’s cum bloat.

“weird. Good weird...” Hugo blushed. “It’s lucky I take protection potions...”

Scorpius smirked. “Maybe. I almost think it’d be more fun without...more danger...”

Hugo shook his head. “With the amount of cum in me, no way. It would be instant baby...and my dad would probably kill you...”

Scorpius offered his hand to Hugo and helped him out of the swing. Hugo staggering into Scorpius arms. “Mhmmm. Just look at what Daddy did to you...”

Hugo rubbed his belly. “Mhmmm...” He said before yawning tiredly.

“Let’s head to bed. I’ll fill you up with another load tomorrow morning. See how much we can stretch you...” Scorpius said biting Hugo’s ear lobe experimentally as he rubbed his swollen stomach. Hugo would make the perfect breeder.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus grinned at Scorpius as he leaned back in the cafe chair, his hand rubbing his visibly distended belly. “You’re a total colossal idiot...” Albus grinned.

“Look shut up...just because your pregnant doesn’t give you any right to judge” Scorpius protested glaring.

“Except this one.” Albus said rubbing his tummy for emphasis. “Was intentionally conceived with my husband...Your kid isn’t.”

“It might be...” Scorpius suggested.

“It wasn’t. So, are you gonna fess up to his parents?” Albus squinted.

“Maybe” Scorpius shrugged taking a sip from his cup of tea. “We haven’t decided...I’ve decided I’m gonna propose to him first.”

Albus laughed. “Look. I’m not going to claim to be any kind of marriage expert. But, you can’t propose to him just because he’s now pregnant...”

“Albus. You know I’m not, Hugo is amazing” Scorpius began, getting that warm boyish smile that always appeared when he started gushing about Hugo. “He makes me laugh, he’s kinky as fuck. We both follow the same quidditch team and I feel I can always be myself around him.”

Hugo who has been standing just behind Scorpius Grinned. “Awww. I didn’t know you cared...”

Scorpius turned and stared at him like a deer in headlights. “How long have you been standing there...”

“Long enough...” Hugo grinned in rather loose ministry robes. “Have you picked out a ring?”

“You are the worst. You ruin any surprise...” he said sighing at Albus. As he pulled out a ring box from his breast pocket. He kneeled down in front of Hugo Flicking the ring box open and offering it Hugo. “Will you Marry me...”

Hugo smiled and took the ring and slipped it onto his ring finger, it was a green emerald at the centre of a small curve diamonds either side. “Of course...I love you Scorp”

Scorpius stood up and offered his seat to Hugo, slipping his robes off his shoulders, revealing his round bulging stomach. It bulged out underneath flab, but it was distinctly obvious he was pregnant, plus the way his nipples had swelled up and his moobs had started to look like proper tits didn’t particularly help things either.

“Are you actually sure, it’s only the one in there?” Albus asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Plus, I’m fatter and a foot shorter than you” Hugo snapped.

Scorpius grinned and stroked his stomach. “And you’ve got your plug in don’t you...” Scorpius whispered.

Hugo smiled knowingly. Scorpius kissed Hugo’s lips warmly. “You’re such a freak and I love it...”

“You’re stuck with me now” Hugo replied kissing him back.

“Enough with the PDA...” Albus said slapping the table. “You have my permission to Marry I don’t need you making out in front of me...”

Hugo cocked his head. “Why do we need your permission?”

“I’m there to stop Scorpius doing something stupid...” Albus said.

“Not doing a very good job at that. Considering I’m slowly swelling up with his baby” Hugo said rubbing his belly.

“You can’t win them all. Still gives me an excuse to call him an idiot” Albus explained.

“True. That’s always worth it” Hugo agreed.

“Oi...no ganging up on me” Scorpius frowned grabbing a chair and sitting next to Hugo. His hand rubbing circles on Hugo’s stomach.

“I just wish you would you would stay at the manor. I don’t like you working at the ministry...it’s bad for the baby...” Scorpius pouted. “You should be home, sitting on that cute behind and getting more pregnant...”

The restaurant door opened, and a waiter walked out and placed a plate with a whole cheesecake in front of Albus. “Compliments from the chef...”

Albus eyes lit up. “Tell Frank I love him...” Albus said to the waiter waving him off as he started digging in with a fork. “What do you mean? We all work at the ministry...”

“I know. But I don’t want it to affect the baby, he might turn out like your uncle Percy...or worse straight...” Scorpius said kissing Hugo’s cheek.

“Then you go explain it to my mum then...” Hugo chuckled. ” She would hit the roof if I said I wanted to be a good little housewife.” Hugo dismissed, Much to Scorpius annoyance.

* * *

Scorpius kissed Hugo’s neck, where a visible hickey was and unrolled the collar. He rubbed Hugo’s tummy. “How have they not noticed yet...”

“I spend most of time at yours...” Hugo pointed out. “I basically live with you...”

“True...I don’t like it when you’re not next to me” Scorpius Grinned. “Even if you have started eating in bed...”

Hugo pouted. “The baby gets hungry...”

“And Hugo has no self-control. It’s one of my favourite things” Scorpius grinned kissing Hugo’s pouting lips. Hugo Jabbed Scorpius in the ribs. As he knocked on the door.

“It’s not too obvious...” Hugo asked quickly.

“No, the trench coat hides most of it” Scorpius reassured as the door opened. Ron Weasley standing there and stared at Scorpius disapprovingly. Scorpius smiled disarmingly ‘this was going to be fun’

“Hi Dad...” Hugo smiled awkwardly, not wanting to Hug him and give it away.

“Hugo...Malfoy...” Ron said nodding tensely at each of them.

“Ronald Weasley! You hug him properly.” Hermione snapped.

Ron slumped, and his blustering fell away, and he embraced Hugo. Obvious to his sons’ pregnant stomach. Scorpius smiled and hugged Hermione warmly.

“Your both looking Well...Hugo you’re Practically glowing...” Hermione said warmly.

Hugo blushed. “Thanks mum...”

Ron led them into the dining Room. “Dinner will be out in a minute” Ron explained quickly.

“Before you do. We have some news...” Scorpius said firmly.

Hugo fiddled with the buckle on the trench coat, ready to reveal. When Scorpius took his hand and presenting the engagement ring.

“Hugo and I are getting Married...” Scorpius explained proudly. “We’ve set the date for two months from now, it’ll just be at the Manor, small ceremony” Scorpius explained.

“Congratulations...But Why so soon?” Hermione asked surprised.

“Well. It’s to do with our other news...”

“Well...you see...” Hugo hesitated as he began to nervously undo the trench coat, which opened and revealed his bulging distended stomach. “I’m pregnant...”

Ron fainted hitting the ground with a thump.

Hugo winced, “that went as well as I expected...” he sighed.

Hermione smiled and ignored Ron, embracing Hugo and rubbing his stomach. “I wish you had told me sooner.”

Hugo’s cheeks went red. “I was just embarrassed...I didn’t want to disappoint you by wanting to become a dad...”

Hermione frowned. “I’ll be proud whatever you do.”

Ron groaned and began to stir, “Ohh that was a good one Hughie...good prank...”

“Dad I’m still pregnant...” Hugo said sighing as Ron Passed out again.

* * *

Scorpius smiled and began undressing Hugo out of his fitted white suit. Happily kissing his swollen soft yet bulging belly. “I love seeing you like this...” Scorpius said kissing Hugo’s lip sucking on the bottom lip as his hands undid the buttons.

“Mhmmm...Mr Hugo Malfoy” Hugo said wryly.

Scorpius chuckled. “How do you want Daddy to pleasure you on our special day?” Scorpius asked earnestly.

I don’t mind...I’m just glad we’re married” Hugo smiled.

Scorpius frowned. “It’s our first time as a married couple. I want you to remember it...”

“I’m pregnant...it’s not our first time. But you’ll know I’ll never say no to your load...” Hugo said rubbing his tummy.

Scorpius chuckled. “Alright. The usual then...” Ronnie said stripping off Hugo’s shirt, large bruising hickeys on his shoulders. “I can mark your neck now. Everyone knows your taken...”

Hugo blushed and groaned as he felt Scorpius suck at his neck. His lips creating suction. “Mhmm...Daddy...” Hugo whined horny, reaching towards his erect shaft.

Scorpius pulled his hands away. “Hugo...not till I’m inside you.”

“Then stop teasing me...I want you…” Hugo begged impatiently.

Scorpius smiled as Hugo lay down on the bed spreading his legs. he rubbed Hugo’s swollen chest, his nipples bulging. “Your growing tits...ready to feed our baby.”

Hugo’s face flushed. “It’s weird…”

Scorpius shook his head. “It’s not, big tits for feeding our baby, your hips and ass getting plumper for the birth and of course that beautiful belly. Hugo your amazing, I love you...” Scorpius reassured promising, as he pushed his cock inside Hugo. Hugo groaned at the pressure of Scorpius cock pushing firmly between his arse cheeks, the fat huge addictive cock that had made him like this in the first place. They’d only been together six months when he’d fallen pregnant.

Scorpius Buried his head in Hugo’s chest, kissing and sucking his nipples, as he firmly fucked his arse. Hugo groaned, he did have to admit, the sex had got better. Scorpius had become practically obsessed with Hugo.

Not that Hugo minded, he was okay with regular sex. “Mhmmm...make me cum Daddy...” Hugo begged.

Scorpius nodded and began playing with Hugo’s cock. Holding it tightly in his hand, jacking it firmly. “Bet you can’t even see it anymore with the way your belly’s growing...” Scorpius suggested as he kissed Hugo’s tummy.

Hugo groaned. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, as his blew his load covering his belly. Scorpius rubbed it into his swollen stomach. Scorpius began to pound Hugo’s ass harder, causing Hugo to moan louder and hornier as Scorpius firmly pounded him.

“Oh yeah...” Scorpius groaned pounding Harder. Feeling the sensation build up, he could feel his orgasm coming. “Biggest load yet Hugo...” he grunted as he hunched forward and came into Hugo’s ass. His enormous viscous load spraying his insides bloating them out a little from the pressure, causing his belly to bulge out further. Scorpius held his dick in making sure all his load was inside Hugo. And began reaching for a butt plug to make sure none of it would leak out. Plugging Hugo’s hole as he removed his thick shaft.

Scorpius lay down next to Hugo and cuddled him. “This is the best thing that’s happened. Our baby. I can’t wait to meet our first child...”

“Our first?” Hugo Questioned.

Scorpius smiled. “Obviously our first. He won’t be our only child, not with you by my side...”

“How many children do you want?” Hugo asked nervously.

“I have a better answer” Scorpius said cuddling him tighter. “I want you to become my breeder. That belly always swollen with our next child. A proper brood of children...” Scorpius whispered jacking Hugo’s shaft in his hand. “You’ll Waddle off on maternity leave in a few months, and I’ll make sure you don’t go back...” Scorpius said rubbing his belly.

“Scorp...we’ve talked about this. I want to go back to work...” Hugo sighed.

“No, you don’t. You’re a breeder. That’s your job, to have baby after baby. A good pregnant baby maker...that’s what I need.” Scorpius said whispering into ear.

Hugo shook his head. But annoyingly, the idea appealed. “What if I don’t want to be pregnant anymore...”

Scorpius kissed his cheek gently. “Then after a few kids, we’ll stop and then have some more later...”

“That will make Daddy happy if I’m his breeder...” Hugo hesitated.

“it’ll will make me even happier than I already am” Scorpius promised.

Hugo rubbed his belly unsure. “I want to say yes.... but...” he hesitated. “I don’t know...”

Scorpius kissed Hugo’s belly. And began fondling his growing moobs. “You won’t lift a finger. I’ll keep you spoilt and well Fed. I’ll come and fuck You anytime you want.”

Hugo had to admit the idea kind of appealed.

“Okay. But we want talk about that, publicly will we?” Hugo hesitated.

“No. Not all, it’ll be our secret behind closed doors...” Scorpius promised.

“Alright” Hugo nodded genuinely. Relaxing in Scorpius protective warm arms.

* * *

Ron winced audibly as he heard Hugo scream in pain at the top of his lungs. He looked considerably green as he sat on an expensive couch in Malfoy Manor.

Draco was calmly sipping from a cup of tea. Seemingly oblivious to the pained screams and yells of his son in law.

“How are you so calm?” Ron Questioned squinting in disbelief.

“Hugo’s giving birth. It was never going to be a quiet affair...” Draco said pithily.

Ron glared just wanting an excuse to snap at Draco. “Oh?” He said.

“Well neither of our children have mastered the silencing charm and the Manor does echo sound...” Draco said hoping he didn’t have to explain any more.

The colour drained from his face. “Right...” he muttered under his breath.

“Would you like some brandy?” Draco suggested cheerily, standing up. Ron stared at him mouth slightly agape.

“Yes or no Weasley. It’s not a complicated question” Draco pointed out refilling his teacup from a decanter.

“You haven’t been drinking tea, have you?” Ron suddenly realised.

“Well obviously. My grandson is being born upstairs and I’d this is calming my nerves. Now would you like some?” Draco asked.

“Yes...” Ron nodded firmly. Draco smiled wryly and began filling a teacup.

Hugo screamed in pain as he gripped Scorpius tightly. “It Hurts...” he said pained.

“I know. But you’re doing really well...” Scorpius encouraged, patting his husband’s forehead with a cloth.

Hugo looked at his mother for reassurance, as Scorpius was slightly biased considering he was already asking about baby number two.

Hermione looked at him warmly. “The baby is almost out. Scorpius is right.”

The healer an older middle-aged witch who reminded Hugo of his grandmother, looked at Hugo reassuringly.

“One last push and the head will be out...” She said encouragingly.

Hugo nodded and took a deep breath and groaned trying to push, purposely gripping Scorpius hand as tight as he could. Which Scorpius bore through gritted teeth, holding Hugo reassuringly.

Hugo groaned and pushed howling as through a final push as he could feel the baby leaving him. Confirming his suspicion, The Healer have a reassuring smile. “Congratulations.” She confirmed.

Hugo collapsed against the pillows underneath him. Scorpius smiled and kissed Hugo’s forehead adoringly. “I love you...” He said proudly.

After the infants’ umbilical cord was clamped. Hermione took the baby and began Cleaning it up and swaddling it in a towel.

“I’m not going to be able to take your dick for months...” Hugo whimpered resting his head against Scorpius chest.

“It’s okay. I’ll make up for it by getting a head start on the lifetime of blow jobs I owe you” Scorpius joked.

Hugo started to laugh then groaned in pain. “Don’t make me laugh...it hurts...” Hugo groaned whimpering.

Scorpius chuckled and kissed Hugo’s lips gently.

“All clean, are you ready to meet your baby?” Hermione asked carrying it over.

Hugo and Scorpius nodded. Hermione gently carefully placed the baby in Hugo’s arms.

Hugo bottom lip whimpered. “looks like Scorpius...” Hugo said surprised. The familiar chin and nose shape.

“Your lips...” Scorpius smiled. “And eyes...”

Hugo nodded. “Is it a boy or a girl?” Hugo asked gently.

Scorpius carefully undid the blanket swaddled around him and peeked in. “A boy. Definitely a boy.”

Hermione nodded confirming. “I’ll go tell Ron and Draco they’re grandparents...” she said warmly kissing Hugo.

“Thankyou.” Scorpius smiled, as Hugo gently offered the infant to Scorpius to hold. “Hi there. I’m one of your Dads...” he paused. “We need a name for you...”

Hugo groaned. “Scorpius...you pick.”

Scorpius looked at the baby gently, “Hmm. Tradition would be to name him after a constellation. But all the good ones are taken. And he doesn’t seem like a Leo...How about Samuel Albus Malfoy?”

Scorpius looked over at Hugo for confirmation, but he’d passed out and was drooling against Scorpius chest.


End file.
